Bleeding Hearts
by oOJeff The KillerOo
Summary: Annabeth always gets through her sarcastic ways, until Percy Jackson shows up. Ever since that crime scene, her life had turned into an obstacle course. That's because Percy shows her what a real bad-ass can do... Who says a girl can't be a warrior?
1. The Sadistic Mind

**Annabeth**

I enjoy the nightly bliss of poison beauty. Nights are beautiful, but poisonous at the same time. You never know what happens in the night.

I dragged my feet across the sidewalk filled with snow on an early March day. Yes, March. You never heard of it snowing in March? Well, get used to it. It's been snowing this year a lot than usual, so anybody who used to enjoy snow, are already grieving for spring. Same with me. I'm tired of getting my expensive boots wet. And no, I'm not spoiled. Wait until you hear about the slutty girls at my school.

So here I am, walking casually to school and fighting the irritation of the wetness in my boots. I started speed-walking, avoiding the bustling crowd behind me at the main side entrance. I call it main because most people enter this side entrance, including the ones coming from school buses. Shouldering my backpack so it wouldn't droop, I reached one of the doors and opened it. The next thing I knew, I was face-to-face with one of the school's troublemakers.

"Annabeeeeeth..." He chimed. He leaned against the frame of the doorway, blocking my way in. Since I was holding the door back, I felt like slamming it into his face, but I held back.

"What?" I snapped.

He studied me, his dark eyes narrowing, matching his dark curly hair. I think I know him...oh, yeah. Connor Stoll. He has a brother that looks exactly like him, but they're not twins. I heard they were "skilled thieves". I wonder how long it would take for this guy and his sibling to show up on CNN, being caught for theft.

But then again...if they really were "skilled thieves", then they must be that sneaky.

I held the strap of my backpack tighter, getting really cautious right now. The fact that he might steal anything from me infuriated me. "Can you move, please?"

He gave me a smile that made me want to smack the shit out of him. "Tell me first...are you a virgin?"

I scowled. "None of your damn business." I tried my best to shove past him. I succeeded. Either he let me or he was really clumsy.

I heard him groan behind me, his voice irritated. "Bitch, fuck you."

I turned around and gave him a not-so-friendly grin. "Nah, I'll pass." I turned back around and started walking again, not waiting to hear his response. Along the way, I couldn't stop smiling as if this was the best thing that ever happened to me.

Maybe it was, because I came up with another great comeback.

I smiled even wider.

I headed for the library, where I always go in the morning to meet my friends. I'm the one who came up with that plan in the first place, since not all of us had the same classes. So we decided to meet up there every day. Now, you would think there are some rules and standards to staying quiet, and that the library is never crowded except when classes have to come there for an activity.

That is the exact opposite of our library.

It's always crowded and loud...even on a morning, but I don't mind. These people, I can handle. They're not like the ones out there who waste the school by just coming for drama and dating...like Connor Stoll.

I turned a corner towards a huge hall that leads to the library entrance. To the left side of the hall was a stand with the picture of two anime books. Above the picture read: _Vote for one of these anime books to be the best anime book of the month!_

As I walked by, my eyes jerked to the picture. The anime books were _Death Note _and _Fairy Tail_._  
_

Death Note _is interesting,_ I thought. _But _Fairy Tail _is awesome and hilarious. Definitely _Fairy Tail.

I passed the stand and walked through the open doors of the library. I was immediately met up with my friends by the computers. Thalia was the first to see me.

"Yo, Annabeth!" She called out to me as I made my way towards them. "Where my hug at?"

"It's coming, it's coming. Jeez." I hugged her. Her emo look made her seem more piercing than ever. That's what I like about her. She had that kind of look that would make anyone not dare to mess with her.

I felt somebody jump on me from behind, wrapping their arms around my neck.

"Annabeth!" The voice screeched. "I have some great news!"

Just as the person got off and I turned around, I smiled. It was Silena. The most sociable girl in our group of friends. I don't know how I became friends with a popular girl (maybe because she was the nicest), but I didn't care. As long as she was Silena, I was fine with it.

I looked around. "Where's Piper, Hazel, and Clarisse?"

Silena shrugged. "They probably went straight to their classes. Don't know why, but who cares? We see them at lunch anyways, right?"

I nodded. "But they usually come here to meet us. Why not today?"

"Because of the news! They don't wanna hear about it because it annoys them."

I glanced at Thalia, who gave me a stern look. This either might be Silena's OMG moments or she might be hyped up from sugar rush, which had happened before.

With a sigh, I asked, "What news?"

Her eyes gleamed in excitement. "The news that everyone's talking about, of course!"

So that's why Piper, Hazel, and Clarisse didn't want to hear about it. I sulked a bit. "Can you just get to the point?"

She pouted, but said, "Fine."

Both me and Thalia sighed in relief. She probably didn't know about the news either, and was as anxious as I am. Silena just _loves _keeping us waiting. It just makes us more eager, which makes her think that we actually are interested in hearing about it.

"There's gonna be a new student!" She squealed.

Thalia scoffed and put her hands on her hips. Clearly, this didn't interest her.

It took me a moment to respond. "Okay? So?"

"He's a freshman!" She added. "So there's a better chance of us meeting him."

"Unless he's a complete jerk and a man whore like Connor Stoll."

Realization came to her face. "Oh...he tried to hit on you, didn't he?"

"Mmhmm."

"He told me he was gonna do it."

"That was a bad move."

She dismissed it. "Anyways, I heard this new guy is a hottie."

"Then he's definitely a man whore."

"Annabeth!"

"I'm just expressing my theory."

"Well, your theory might be wrong. You never know unless you prove it."

"She got a point." Thalia said, crossing her arms. She was getting impatient.

So was I.

"You know what?" I snapped. "This is none of my concern to worry about. If you plan on dating him, go ahead. Nobody's stopping you."

I grabbed Thalia's arm and looked at Silena one last time. "We'll see you at lunch...when this new guy is out of the question."

Dragging Thalia with me, I headed out of the library.

Guess I'm not always winning over arguments.

I hate it.

* * *

My elbow was on my desk, my palm holding my chin. It was nearly the end of fourth block. Thank god. Biology was starting to get on my nerves...because I end up getting a B mostly.

"Class," The teacher, Mr. Rhoads, suddenly called as he was erasing the board. He dropped the eraser when he was done and turned around. "We're having another new student."

Some groaned, some asked, "Really?"

"Yes," Mr. Rhoads answered. "I know this class is crowded and we keep getting new students here, but let's just hope this is the last one to come...in this class."

"He's definitely worth it, though." A girl called out from the back of the class.

People started mumbling. Girls giggled at the mention of the new student being a major flirt, and guys gave out fist bumps when they heard he was a bad-ass.

"Wait!" A guy called out to everyone. "Wasn't this guy at our elementary school before? I heard he moved when middle school started, and now people are saying he's coming back."

"To high school." Someone added.

"Yeah." He agreed. "What was his name again?"

"It's Percy Jackson." It was one of the slutty girls who answered. Drew Tanaka. As she stood up, it was hard to not notice her tight clothes and cleavage. Her straight dark hair was tied back. It was probably because she wanted the cleavage to stand out, and her long hair would be in the way of it. "He's coming back." She squealed worse than Silena. "The bad boy is coming back!"

I didn't know this Percy Jackson dude. I moved into town right when elementary school ended. So of course, I've never seen him. But hearing about him made me want to groan. Great. Another waste added to this school.

The bell rung, and I gathered my things while listening to everyone chatter about Percy Jackson as they made their way to the door.

* * *

Silena and me walked down the sidewalk next to the big mall building. We both had went shopping together after school and came back out at 7pm. Though, I didn't buy anything except food. Silena had a ton of shopping bags in her arms, and I helped her by carrying some. Talk about how tiring it was. Thank god we came by with Silena's white Cadillac Escalade. We would be carying these all day to our homes if we never brought the car.

We made it to the car and dropped our things when something caught my attention. It sounded like a girl sobbing...begging for something, and a man's grumble. I looked around. Behind the parking lot of the mall were a bunch of small stores combined together. There were some allies...and one of the alleys is where the noise came from.

I didn't go in the car. Instead, I shut the door and stood there.

"Annabeth?" Silena said curiously. She didn't go inside either, but I knew that was only because of me. "What is it?"

The wail again. This time, people payed attention, but went back to their businesses just as quick.

My fingers curled into fists. Like I had said, the night was poisonous...and now it finally struck on someone worthy enough. My eyes caught shadowy movements from the nearest alley. The shadows were struggling, like they were fighting each other.

Immediately, I knew what was going on.

I ran for it. I heard Silena dropping her bags and her feet following after me. She didn't call me or even question me, because she knew what was going on as well. We both knew.

It would be a crime if we were too late.

Right next to the alley that had the shadows, I turned and let my back slam against the wall, careful not to be seen. Silena did the same next to me. She had her phone out already, but I held out a hand to make her wait. I wanted to eavesdrop first.

"Please," said a whimpering girl in the alley. "Please! Let me go! Give me mercy, please!"

"SHUT UP!" It was the grumbling man's voice now. "Make any more kind of struggle, and I'll do it right here!"

"No!"

There was a slap, and a thump like someone fell. The girl sobbed silently.

I turned my head to Sliena and whispered, "Go far away from here and call the police. I'll stop him."

"But-"

My voice turned out hoarse. "Go!"

She obeyed, running off and dialing on her phone at the same time. I hope my voice wasn't too loud to be heard.

I stepped into the alley.

The scene of a girl almost being choked by a man. The girl was probably my age, with brown messy hair and weary eyes. The man was probably in his twenties, dirty with dark ruffled hair and a bearded face. I can't see his eyes in the dark, but I didn't care. What really caught my attention was how he held the girl's neck in both of his hands, shaking her like she was a rag doll.

I gritted my teeth._  
_

The girl saw me first. Her eyes turned to me, and the man followed her gaze.

I tried to keep myself steady. "Let her go."

He laughed. A cold-hearted laugh, but he didn't lose his grip on the girl. "And why should I do that?" He asked, smiling.

"Because I'm asking you to." I answered thoroughly. "Let her go."

He lost it. "What are you gonna do, bitch?! Call the police? I'll be gone with this bitch by then."

My nostrils flared. Despite the fear, my anger overruled it. "Let her fucking go, you fucking son of a bitch fucktard!"

His jaw tightened. "So you gonna cuss me out? That's it? What a shame."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Silena running back to me. I looked back at the man...and smiled crucially. "You see, you don't go around calling every girl a bitch. Or even use a girl as a bitch. If you wanna rape so badly, you might as well do it right here with two other girls in your way. Then we'll see who's the real bitch." I smirked. " By then, you'll be known as the man whore who got beaten by bitches. Would you want to end up like that?"

He stared at me. Then, he squeezed his hands on the girl's neck.

"No!" I jumped on him, making him drop the girl and give me a piggy-back ride. With one arm around his neck, I used my other arm to punch his face multiple times. He stumbled back towards the wall behind us. The girl yelped to warn me, but it was already too late. My back hit the wall...hard, making my head bob back and hit it as well. My grip loosened and the man finally dropped me to the ground. My head throbbed and my back ached. He turned around towards me while I tried to stand up. My dizziness wasn't helping at all. The next thing I knew, Silena jumped in and attacked, kicking him straight in the nuts. That gave out some time, but the girl came in too. She grabbed his leg and kept begging for him to stop, making it harder for him to stand _and _hold on to his groin. Through my blurry eyes, I saw his fist come down and punch the girl, knocking her out cold. He then grabbed Silena's hair, making her scream in pain. That's when the anger boils up in me more. With all my willpower to get back to focus, I yelled, "Hey!" When he looked, I scowled. "Rape this, you son of a bitch!"

I kicked him right in the face, where he fell and almost pulled Silena down with him. I picked her up, both of us heaving for air.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," She croaked. "But that's not important. That girl is passed out. We have to help her and wait for the police to get here...then get to the hospital."

I picked up the girl and shook her. "Hey," I said gently. "Wake up."

She did, but barely. "I- I'm sorry. I'm so...so sorry." She started crying and choking.

I shook my head. "No need to be sorry. We saved you. It's okay. We'll get you to the hospital and it'll be all better."

She nodded, not wanting to say another word.

I just noticed...that we just drawed attention to ourselves. Many people were looking at us in awe right now. Some even called the police themselves, staring at us like we were from outer space.

One guy (probably an employer from a store) came cautiously over to us and gave out panicky words. "Stay there! Don't move or hurt anyone!"

I held up my hands in surrender. "I was defending the girl," I told him. "Please, sir. We were just helping her from getting..." I glanced at the girl, who looked down shamefully. _From getting raped_, I thought.

Realization came to the employer's face. "Oh...well...just stay here and..."

Sirens wailed. The police has arrived...and so did the newscasters.

* * *

"So you attacked him out of nowhere?"

"Yes," I answered firmly as best as I could, trying not to get nervous. "It seemed the best way to save the girl, sir."

The officer finished jotting down notes and looked at me. "Well, don't worry. You acted as a defender to save someone else's life. We couldn't arrest you for that."

"Of course not, sir. Thank you."

He glanced at the girl who was being taken in the ambulance by a stretcher. Silena was sitting at the edge of the back of another ambulance, being treated by the paramedics. Some even came to me to treat my own wounds and ask me if anything hurts.

_My whole body hurts, _I wanted to say.

The newscasters were told to be out of the crime scene range, including me. Thank god. I would still be on TV, but at least I don't have to speak for them.

Then it became worse.

A familiar white Toyota Corolla pulled up very close to the yellow tapes surrounding the crime scene, and out came my mom. Her dark hair shone out in the dim light of the street lights, her gray eyes with absolute fear. I winced. _Shit_.

The police told her to back off, but she desperately blurted something out to them. Then, one of them pointed to me.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit._

Not even caring, she burst through the yellow tapes, ripping them, and ran towards me.

"Mom!" I yelled towards her. "I'm okay-"

She hugged be so hard, that I almost fell. As I restrained to keep my balance, I felt her shaking...then whimper. She was sobbing.

_I've had enough of sobbing tonight, _I thought, remembering the girl.

But despite that, I smiled and hugged her back. "It's okay, mom." I murmured. "I'm okay, see?"

"No," She huffed, letting me go but still holding on to my arms, looking me up and down like she's searching for something. "You're _not _okay. Look at you. You're all bruised up. I never knew you would get yourself into this, Annabeth!"

There it is. The worrisome.

"Look," I started. "I did what I had to do."

She hesitated. "I know, sweetheart, I know. But you're hurt badly! Oh, my baby..." She embraced me again.

"Ah-" I made a noise, flinching. I guess the pain was really bad.

Unfortunately, that made her more anxious. "_See? _We need to get you to the hospital. NOW."

"But-"

"I said NOW."

I grumbled like the man I had beaten up had did.

But when she turned around to hurry and start the car again, I couldn't help smiling. I finally got to beat up someone to shits. It feels...good a little. It makes me feel like I'm worth something than just a random bitch.

I mentally laughed at that.


	2. Percy 'Freaking' Jackson

**Percy**

I played with my switch blade for a while, switching the blade open and back closed with just the flick of a hand, doing it out of habit as I was leaned back against the alley wall.

So this is where it happened.

I took out my Android from my pocket and dialed up my father's number. I put it to my ear. Guess my job is up again.

He answered on the third ring. "Percy?"

"I'm at the place where you told me to go." I said, switching my blade closed and shoving it into my other pocket. "No evidence is left, obviously. So that means the police got it all done. Does that mean I have to find and stalk the person now?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes, but...I'm afraid that this wouldn't be another bore for you."

I straightened a bit. "Why?"

"Because it's a girl you have to stalk."

I broke into a grin. "A girl, you say? Damn, you could've told me that earlier."

"You are not to mingle, Percy. Your job is to just see if she's worthy enough to join our realm...and don't let her join just because she's pretty to you. Understand?"

I chuckled. "Got it." Before he could warn me again, I hung up.

I slid the phone into my pocket and held my head back against the alley wall, closing my eyes and heaving a sigh. Then, slowly, I felt the corners of my lips go up.

Stalk a girl, huh? And I won't fail at that at all.

**Annabeth**

I felt like a patient with the plague, and it's my mom's fault.

The clerk by the desk of the emergency entrance had listened intently to my mom as she explained like a desperate person in need. This got me rushed into a room and shoved a little too hard into the bed as the nurses began to hook me up to the heart monitor and took shots from my arms. The room had three beds for me and the other two patients, which was Silena and the girl. They were having the same experience as me, and I blamed myself for it. I'm the one who started the fight in the alley, anyways. I was in the middle, while they were on either side of me. So I had to turn my head side-to-side to see what was going on with them.

Before I could get real pissed by the nurses who strangled me into this, they all left and shut the door behind them, leaving me and the other girls alone. We didn't talk because we were shocked. I stared at the ceiling, feeling weak, and feeling weak is feeling exposed. Time passed, and it made me more anxious that I needed to get out of this place.

Then, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_Relax. Let your mind extend. Push all the worries aside. Stay calm-_

"Annabeth, is it?" Said a familiar voice.

_Dammit._

I opened my eyes in annoyance of getting interrupted, though when I turned my head I tried to hide it, because it was the girl laying in bed next to me who spoke.

"Yes?" I replied, trying to hide the pain of seeing her in this shape, with all those tubes and bandages attached to some places. I knew I was like this, too.

"Thank you." She choked. "For saving my ass when I couldn't even defend myself like you did for me."

I shook my head in disagreement. "No, don't say that. You were just scared out of your mind...because I bet you never expected it to happen."

She nodded. "I didn't. I guess you have a point, but you're braver than I am. No doubt about it."

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry I got you into this." I blurted.

To my surprise, she smiled. "Don't worry about it. This place helped me feel relaxed and almost forget about what happened."

Lucky her.

I cleared my throat. "Well...okay. Since you know my name now, what's yours?"

"Reyna."

I smiled. "That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you. Quite very rare when people say that."

I nodded and faced the ceiling again, not sure what else to say. From the corner of my eye to my other side, Silena was quiet and had her back turned to me.

I felt guilty all over again, because then her dad (including Reyna's mom) had arrived.

Things got a little crappy there.

I can't describe what all the fuss was about when Silena was talking to her dad...or Reyna arguing with her mom. I was too busy moaning. Oh, yeah. The doctor gave me a pain killer, so it left me feeling all woozy and dizzy and feeling like I'm drunk (if I know what being drunk feels like). I'm afraid that if I get up, I might hurl or stumble around until I fall.

What a good way to kill the pain.

I had a glimpse of my mom coming in and explaining to both parents of Silena and Reyna about what happened. While she was talking to them, she would sometimes feel my forehead and mutter something. Probably praying or saying that she loves me and she wants me to be safe and so on. You know, the usual mom stuffs. And sometimes I would get her hand off of my forehead and hold it, telling her it's okay. She doesn't need to worry so much about me...even though I'm fourteen and almost got beaten to shits.

But seriously, it's nothing.

All our parents ended up leaving while in a deep conversation, which was a relief. I can enjoy peace again...at least, for a little while...

* * *

My jaw dropped when I stared at the mirror in the hospital bathroom. A bloody bandage wrapped around my forehead. You would ask how had that happened. Well, the doctor told me that I may not have noticed that the rapist had smacked the back of his head at my own while I was clinging on to him. It was another way of making me lose my conciousness, and I probably have missed that part from all the dizziness. That's when I got a little too concerned and asked if I could go to the bathroom to see myself. You know that feeling when you don't want to see yourself because you're too scared that you might look like a zombie, but the other part of you couldn't take it anymore without knowing how you look like? Well, that's how I felt. And now that I saw myself, I wished I hadn't.

_Okay. Deep breaths, Annabeth. Deep breaths. It's not like you'll look like this forever, right? But then you have to go to school tomorrow like this..._

Oh, hell no.

But I knew I was doomed anyways...especially since my mom wouldn't let me skip school. Then again, I don't want to stay after school for missing work. So I guess I have to go looking like this.

Like this.

_Damn._

I'm in rotting hell.

* * *

The next day at dawn, I tried my best to make my forehead unnoticeable, or at least made an effort to do it. The best I could do is lay my bangs over the small white bloody gauze that was replaced from the big bandages before I left the hospital. I wore a beanie over: A knitted purple and black striped beanie that was made from Thalia. A simple gift, but just fine. The vibrating color of purple will be enough of a distraction for my head.

So maybe it won't be seen after all, I guess. I bolt down the stairs, but quietly so I wouldn't wake up my brother or my mom, and grab the first thing I see in the kitchen closet: Mini Oreos. As I stuff some in my mouth, I rush out the door and head for the bus stop.

Waiting with the others, I shoved the Mini Oreos packet in my backpack and took out my iPod, untangling the ear buds.

Tapping my feet and humming in my head along with the song in my ears was enough patience until the school bus came. Then I went inside, not knowing what the world has planned for me next.

**Percy**

"Is this the school?" I was awed at how big it was. I mean, sure, I have seen big schools before, but the problem is...it would be much harder for me to find the girl. Plus, I recognize this high school. Realization came to me. I remember now. I had taken a field trip to here from my middle school...before I moved. Oh, damn. This can't be...

"Yes." Said my dad in the phone. "I feel her presence in that area. The others will join you later. I have ordered them to be on different courses. You know, each of you at a different place in the school, different time, different class, et cetera. Remember, Percy, that she may be what you least expect."

I frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"Because the others have seen her. Trust me."

"You mean you let them spy on her _before _me? That's just messed up. I'm supposed to be the first to-"

"Just get on with the plan, Percy! Okay?"

I grumbled. "Fine. But just so you know, I'm doing this my _own _way...with my _own_ style."

"No! That's not-"

I hung up. I do whatever I want to my own business. I don't need a lousy father to order me around like I'm a prick.

I adjusted the knife hidden under my sleeve.

Time to get this shit started.

**Annabeth**

First period with a sugar-high Silena, pissed Clarisse, and a curious/not sure Piper about the new kid. Great.

Me? I'm all of them together.

It's getting annoying. All the fuss about this Percy Jackson. At the same time, it makes me curious. What does he look like? Why does everyone act like he's the next best thing for this school? Is he another perv? If he is, then he's another piece of my hellish life. The big question is...what's so damn special about this guy?

"Did you know, did you know, did you know?!" Silena asked with hyped up blue eyes. It seems that she had forgotten all about what happened yesterday, like it was just an experience that can be easily forgotten. I wish I was more like her sometimes. "Did you know that Percy is going to be in _this _class?"

"No." I answered. Just to keep her spirit up.

We had gathered around her desk, while everyone else did the same with other friends, chatting endlessly about what we're talking about: Percy Jackson. The English teacher, Ms. Evans, didn't care. We all listen to her and do our work for her faithfully so much that she gave us a boost to listen to music with our electronics or chat before class started.

Clarisse slammed the side of her fist on Silena's desk. "This is bullshit. This Percy Jackson son of a bitch was a pain in the ass from my point of view."

My eyes lit up, and so did my position. Now _this _was interesting. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm." She nodded. "I'm telling you, he's a douche bag. Always daring to mess with me when he knows I don't _like _being messed with."

I stared at her. Nobody (and I mean _nobody_) wants to mess with Clarisse. I've see her get mad, and it was not something you wanted to be involved in. She explodes into a fuming boar. And Percy Jackson actually _dared _to get on her nerves. This makes me kind of impressed and freaked at the same time. He's fearless and a complete bad-ass. Wow.

He could be my role model.

I slapped myself mentally. _What the hell, Annabeth? This guy isn't the kind of person who gets good grades and hangs out with any kind of people. He's just another jerk waiting for the right time to start a riot. He might even get suspended or expelled for doing that. Who knows?_

"Maybe he just has some issues." Piper suggested. "He could be a troublemaker for a reason. Maybe there's something that bothers him...?"

"Or he could just be a down-right asshole." Clarisse finished.

I laughed. Couldn't help it. There's nothing like having a group of friends with different thoughts, making them jumbled up together to make a retarded story.

Silena giggled along, and Piper pursed her lips from smiling. Clarisse just grinned like it was actually her duty to make us laugh, and she succeeded.

Then there was a _tap, tap, tap_.

Footsteps. Because of that one sound, everybody quieted down. Not because we're waiting for another person to come in the classroom, but we're waiting for a _specific _person to come in. Everyone shuffled and moved their chairs back to their own seats, including me.

I held my breath like the others.

_Tap...tap...tap_. The person's slowing down as it reaches the door, I guessed.

Then he appeared.

And my mind went _ka-zam!_

Daaaaamn...he was quite a looker. His clothes were all black: V-necked shirt, skinny jeans, Vans- everything. Including the accessories. Dark bracelets on his right wrist, and a finger-less glove on the other. But what first caught my attention were those beautiful sea-green eyes. The jet-black windblown hair. That cocky smile of his...

So freaking seducing.

But I didn't show my interest. I was careful not to, but the other girls (except my friends) were swooning over him. The guys were staring at him like he was God. Jaws dropped and eyes wide and everything. Me and my friends were the only ones who looked at him as just a regular dude...or at least I tried to. My face felt hot, but I was trying very hard not to blush. My stomach wasn't helping very much at all.

He noticed everyone's reaction, so he rubbed the back of his head with his gorgeous tan hand awkwardly. "Um...hi."

I let myself breathe. Even his voice was charming. Some of the girls proved it by sighing dreamily.

Ms. Evans was the first one to speak, of course. "Hello. You must be Perseus Jackson, right?"

"Call me Percy." He said. "And yeah, that's me."

Everyone stared at him like he was a celebrity as he walked across the room, reaching the front and greeting the teacher. Something about the way his body shifted and how he ran his hand through his hair made my skin tingle. I didn't dare shiver. You never know who might catch me doing it.

"Take a seat wherever you want." Ms. Evans finally told him.

He looked around with those intense sea-green eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets, and that look made Drew Tanaka force one of her friends to move away to let him sit on their seat. That person didn't obey, and I snickered. The only seats that weren't taken was the one behind me and another in the back.

But I caught him staring at me, then behind me.

_Shit._

My breath faltered when I saw the malice gleam in his eyes. Was it just me who noticed that? He walked over smoothly by the desk behind me. As he passed, I felt frozen in time for just a second, like he did that to me on purpose. Did he? Impossible. He can't do that.

But he did.

I had the urge to look at him with just a glance, but he already reached the desk behind me, and I wouldn't turn just to look at him. That would be like...checking him out...while everyone's looking. Just turning your eyes to him would be less noticeable, but moving around will catch everyone's attention and they start thinking you turned around for a specific reason. For example, they'd think you were _charmed _by him. And I definitely don't want them thinking that.

Class started just like that.

The good news: We were watching a movie in exchange from 'all the hard work we have done'. It was _After Earth_. I've seen it already, and I loved it just as much to watch it again. The bad news: I couldn't get focused on the movie anyways because I'm alert of _him _behind me. From the look he gave me, I couldn't stop thinking that any moment now he would stab me, jab me, grab me- whatever. Thalia gazed at him once, then glanced at me with a warning look. That didn't help much to my concern.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and almost jumped from that sudden touch. I turned to find myself looking deep into those sea-green irises, as I expected it was him who tapped me.

"Are you okay?" He asked in that seductive voice. "You're shaking a bit."

I did my best confused look. "Really?"

He put his elbow on his desk, and leaned forward with his chin rested on his palm. He seemed to calculate me, using his eyes as a guide. That impact made me blush and try hard to breathe steady. It was hard not to look away from his face. If I did that, he would know that I've gone vulnerable form his stare.

Speaking of staring, what he said caught me off guard.

"Do you have a map?" He said, still staring deeply into me. "Because I seem to be lost in your beautiful storm-grey eyes."

That does it.

I turned away quickly to hide my instant flush in the face. I heard him smirk from behind, and I scowled. That son of a bitch. He's just fucking messing with me. My nostrils flared for a while as I stared at my own desk.

I didn't know how I knew, but he seemed to know that I was shaking before because of him.

* * *

He had gym with me next period, but not in the same class. But still, he had gym _with _me.

He already got his gym uniform (gray shirt and black shorts). Since we were playing volleyball against his class, we were on the rival team. Thalia and Clarisse were in my class, thank god. I'm lucky I have them on my team, but Percy Jackson already made friends (or had back in elementary school before he moved) with a couple of jocks. Even Drew Tanaka was on his team. She got as close to him as possible, by getting into the front row with him, taking every moment to try to chat with him. But he didn't give a damn...because he was too busy focused on facing me through the long outstretched net that was between us.

I almost sneered at him. "_What?_"

He stared at me in confusion. "What?"

"You're staring at me."

He shrugged. "I told you. I'm lost in your eyes."

"Shut up. Just look somewhere else."

He smiled that cocky smile. "Ooh, feisty. I like it."

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

He looked down, chuckling. _Silly little girl.__  
_

I was losing my patience. He was laughing at me like I didn't get it. You know what they say: _Stupid blondes. _Whoever created that bullshit is a prick. If it was a girl, then a bitch.

I'll show him who's stupid. If he saw me that way, then I'll do the stupidest lousy shit that he's asking me to do.

I grabbed the nearest volleyball on the floor and flung it at his face, not caring if the net was there. I just wanted to scare him. It angrily hit the net...but it didn't hit the net at all. The ball had passed in a blur, so I didn't quite understand well of what I saw next. There was Percy Jackson, with his hand through one of the mesh holes of the net...holding the ball that was still on my side. The tip of his fingers turned white from the hard grip. I gaped at his sudden move, slowly realizing what happened. He had caught the ball at perfect timing. He had this fierce look in his eyes right now, and I regretted on making an effort to hit him.

He dropped the volleyball and yanked his hand out of the mesh hole, rubbing his wrist like it had gotten a rash for sticking it through the net. "What the fuck was that?" He demanded.

I glared at him, my hands clenching into fists. "No, what the fuck was _that? _How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That- that catch! You just caught it...like...like you knew it was coming!"

He clapped the dust off his hands. "I did."

I bit my lip. "But you did it so perfectly! Without hesitating. Without having some time to gather your wits. You moved so-"

"Who cares?" He interrupted, looking around like he couldn't believe what I was saying and waiting for someone to do something about this. "Really. It was just a lucky catch."

"_Lucky catch?" _Now _I _couldn't believe him. After what he did, it seemed like he was trained to do that more than just doing it _luckily _out of nowhere. "You surely did that on purpose-"

"Look," he held up his hands in surrender. "It was _just_ a coincidence, dammit. Get over it, will you?"

I wanted to smack him, but I knew that if I went any more far on this, he would get pissed. So I decided to hold my hands up in surrender this time. "Okay. Fine. It was just a coincidence, I get it. Why don't we pretend this never happened and just get on with it? You're right. I'll stop." I made sure I added a little bit of mock into my words.

He noticed, and decided to talk back. "Yeah. I never knew a girl can be so jittery when it comes to unusual things. Pass me the ball."

I scowled, grabbing the ball again and throwing it over the net. "Well, maybe that's a feeling when you hate somebody so much."

He caught it and with his other hand, he pointed his thumb to himself. "You hate _me?"_

I scoffed. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

He let the ball bounce off his hand as he spread his arms, showing himself off. "Because I know you want this."

I snorted, crossing my arms. "Yeah, right."

"And I'll have it all over your body, baby." He winked.

I rolled my eyes, avoiding to blush. "In your dreams."

"Oh, I'm already daydreaming about it."

"Ohmygod, shut _up!"_

He chuckled, but he didn't stop talking. "I know you're thinking about it right now..."

"You dirty-minded freak!"

He winked again. "I know, right?"

I stormed off to the corner of the back row of players. I couldn't handle it anymore. I needed to be as far away from him as I can.

* * *

School was over already. I didn't have to worry about Percy Jackson right now. But last night I dreamed of something that made me more agitated.

Because it was something that I had never dreamed of before, and it was interrupted by someone who would most likely disturb me.

I was lying on a meadow under a dark night sky, sparkling with stars. I even felt the gentle breeze of the wind, kissing my cheeks and sending tiny chills to my body. In a good way. My hands grazed the soft grass as I stared at the beautiful moon. It showered the world with dim light. Just enough, just right. It felt so real. So calm and free. All I wanted to do is just lie there forever, not having to worry about reality. I wanted to ease my mind and let my thoughts fly, feel peaceful only. I probably smiled in my sleep. I have to be smiling. What's not to smile for?

Then a dark shadow came over me, blocking the dazzling view of the night sky. I scrunched my eyes closed. Whatever the shadow was, I wanted it to go away. I wanted it to scram off of my dream.

But I knew what the shadow was, and it definitely wouldn't listen to me.

Somebody was shaking me fiercely, and I moaned and groaned.

"Mmm, stop." I mumbled, half asleep. "Ugh, stop!"

"Wake up, you faggot!"

My eyes shot open. _Who the hell is this person calling me faggot?_

I turned, whipping around with just enough speed to knock him off my bed. "You idiot! Who do you think you're talking to?!"

"My damn-headed sister!" He yelled from below.

"Shut up, Malcolm!"

"Oh my god!" My mom yelled from outside my bedroom. "You guys _always _have to argue to each other about _everything! _It's early in the freaking morning and the first thing you guys do is cause a tantrum!"

"Well, we're brother and sister! What do you expect?" I yelled back.

"Just _please _for one day go on without strangling each other!" The sound of her footsteps stomped off.

Malcolm's head popped up at the edge of my bed, his sandy blonde hair messy like he had just woken up. His gray eyes were wild as his smile. "Mom told me to wake you."

I glared at him. "By calling me a _faggot? _You're sixteen and my older brother for heaven's sake! Grow up!"

He sat on my bed. "You know that I'm always a kid at heart. Just. Like. You." He poked my shoulder when he said that each word at a time.

I kicked him off the bed. Like, _literally _kicked him off. "Just get out of my room, dammit!"

"Fine." He got off, dusted off his jeans, and reached the door. Before he could go, he said, "Oh, and it's 8:30. You're lucky there's a three hour delay today."

"Oh, _shit._" I jumped off the bed. That meant the bus comes at 9:36! I only have about thirty minutes!

I heard Malcolm chuckle as he shut the door behind him.

Brothers are such assholes...

**Speaking of brothers, I have one -_-. But hey, what can you do? Without them, your life would just be a bore. Siblings are the best thing you can ever have, really...even though they can be a real pain in the ass ^_^. - Wisdom Wise**


End file.
